Belle's Epiphany
by Newbie37
Summary: When the boys left Minnesota, they left relationships, budding romances, friendships, and webs of lies and hurt. But now the four girls that they left behind are coming to LA. NO SLASH  KendallXWilly JamesXColey LoganXAlly CarlosXGeorgie


**MEETING THE GIRLS**

"Whoa oh oh oh oh!" sang Willy from the dugout as she turned on the radio. Willy was the captain on the Belles softball team in Wellsburg Minnesota. A junior in high school, Willy had known BTR growing up, and hence made the team listen to them every practice, not that the other girls minded. They had known the boys as well. But four girls had truly grown up with them; they had all lived on the same street, and had hung out together everyday up until the boys left. Sure, there were crushes, and relationships, but they had sworn in middle school never to let any of that ruin their friendship. Willy thought about the boys and smiled as she lowered her facemask and took her position at third base.

Willy, (actually name is Gabrielle) was tall, about 5' 10" and thin, but not skinny, she had long dirty blonde hair that she kept in a French braid down her back and bright blue eyes that stood out through the mask. She was the third baseman and 5th place hitter, most people called her Willy, because of her amazing hitting, once going through a season with a batting average of .917. _(For not baseball people that's a reference to Ted Williams of the Boston red sox and .917 is nearly perfect) _When Willy wasn't playing softball she sang for her band _Epiphany_, which was formed up of a bunch of girls on the Belles. Willy and Kendall had been close growing up, and although she had dated James when they left, and the two hadn't actually broken up, she had feelings for her childhood friend. Feelings that his latest interview with Pop Tiger never let her forget. Willy looked over to second base where one of her best friends was standing. "Yo! Wheels!" she called.

Ally looked up. Ally was tiny, very tiny, standing at 5' 2" and weighing all of 110 pounds, but despite her size, Ally was a force of nature both on the field, and on the guitar. She had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Ally reminded most people of a puppy. She was lead off hitter for the Belles, and was super fast, most people called her Wheels. Ally was the mastermind of the group, while Willy was he leader. She and Logan had always bonded together, in their quest to calm the other six down.

In the pitching circle stood Coley. Coley was 6' tall, the tallest of the girls, but a normal height for a pitcher. She was really thin, but all muscle. She had medium length black hair and big green eyes. She was model pretty and always cared about her looks. She put on make up before every game and her ponytail always looked perfect. It was the OCD and attention to detail and form that made her an all-American pitcher. Coley was the dreamer in the group, she was the one who had originally wanted to start a band in freshman year, as she had played bass, and wanted a non-school sanctioned way to play. When the boys had moved to LA she was furious, green with envy. It had been her dream for so long, and Epiphany had been working so hard, writing all of their own songs, and posting them on youtube©. Coley and James had been best friends for so long, but she hadn't realized her feelings for him until it was too late and he was already dating Willy. She pitched the ball to Georgie.

Georgie was the last member of their group. Georgie was 5'6" and the daredevil. She flew through the bases, swung at anything that came close, and did outrageous stunts, like cannonballing off the observation deck into the school pool, once softball season was over. She had pin straight brown hair and bangs that covered her eyes. She had a light blue streak in her hair for the Belles. She had dark blue eyes that were often compared to the ocean. She had moved to Wellsburg in 5th grade, and had met Carlos first out of everyone when she had crashed into him at the supermarket. Literally crashed right into his shopping cart slingshot with her shopping cart slingshot. She missed Carlos so much, he was not only her partner in crime, but also her crush, and the fact that she never got to see him anymore killed her inside.

"Till I forget about you…" rang Willy's phone. Willy ran off of the diamond to get it.

"hello?" she asked. "you what?"

**WITH THE BOYS**

Kendall sat at the pool. Still a little pissy from Jo breaking up with him this morning, and being yelled at all day by Gustavo. All he wanted to do was chill by the pool with his best friends, maybe call the girls at home. But there was one person who he wanted to call, wanted to talk to more than anyone else, and it was the one person he couldn't, because she had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who was at that moment making out with a girl right next to where Kendall sat.

"Hey dude, how's Willy?" Kendall asked James. Forcing him to break away from the nameless girl in his lap.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her."

"Shouldn't you, I mean, she _is _your girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend!" shrieked the girl as she got up and left.

"Thanks bro, I've been trying to get that bird for months!" he scolded Kendall.

"oh boo hoo. Don't you think you should call her?"

"I would, but she didn't give me her number."

"Not that girl, Willy!"

"I don't think Willy wants to talk to me."

"Am I allowed to call her yet?"

"After what you told her last time, absolutely not!"

"So I told her you asked that Rachel girl to the Palmwoods dance, big deal. Its not like I told her about how you made out with Camille, or hit on nearly every girl at the palm woods."

"oh please." James countered. "Willy's hot, I bet she's been cheating on me, just as much as I've been cheating on her."

"If you don't care, why don't you just break up with her?"

"oh no no no! we are not doing this again. You were the one who told me to ask Willy out, its not my fault that you realized you liked her afterwards."

"no, but it is your fault that you stopped liking her and never broke up with her, it is your fault that this relationship died before we even came to LA and you still are dragging it through the mud. It _is_ your fault that I am sitting here alone, wanting to talk to my best friend, but can't because I cant tell her about my other best friend whose been cheating on her, when we all know you guys breaking up will make everyone happier!" Kendall yelled.

'Dude, calm down!" James said, putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "I'll call her."

"Oh thank god!" Kendall sighed sarcastically.

"well dude, you cant get everything. The world just doesn't work that way."

"Just go!" Kendall pushed and James went back into the hotel.

Kendall pulled out the Pop Tiger that Jo had thrown at him, claiming it was the reason for their break up. He looked on the cover to see it was held the interview that the boys had done. Kendall flipped through to see what he said that could of offended Jo.

**Pop Tiger: So, Kendall who is the most important girl in your life?**

**Kendall: my mom. **

**Pop Tiger: I mean outside of your family. **

**Kendall: I'd probably say Willy. She's my best friend from back home. I talk to her all of the time, and she is part of what keeps me grounded out here in LA. **

**Pop Tiger: Do you see a future with this Willy girl?**

**Kendall: I want to, but she is kind of dating one of my friends so I don't see anything too soon, but always on the horizon. **

**Pop Tiger: and this friend? Does he like her as much as you do?**

**Kendall: I doubt that. But that is as much as I will say. **

Kendall laughed at his stupidity at the time. How could he have forgotten Jo? He technically wasn't supposed to say anything about Jo, She was, to the public eye, dating her co-star Jett Stenson. It was because this interview was right after James told him not to speak to Willy, when he realized that Willy was the one he wanted to be with. And that James had ruined that for him.

**IN APARTMENT 2J**

James walked in the apartment and dialed Willy's phone. He knew what he had to do, for him, for Willy, and for Kendall.

"Hello?" came Willy's voice from the other side.

"I've been cheating on you!" he blurted.

"You what?" she screeched back.

"I know, I'm a horrible person. Its just, our relationship was doomed from the beginning, don't you think. And I guess I just thought we both knew it was over when I moved out here, but Kendall said that you thought we were still going out, and I guess I never told you otherwise, but I've been seeing other girls. So um.. yeah we're done bye!" he was about to hang up when he heard Willy from the other side.

"hold up! You think youre the only one who gets to contribute to this, sit down cuz heres a wake up call. Youre a no good son of a bitch. If our relationship was dead for so long why didn't you break up with me before you moved out there. I could've had a date to homecoming, to snow ball, done something besides sit at home on Friday nights, writing songs and waiting for my no good boyfriend to call me. I could've seen other people, had a normal year instead of waiting on you like some god-damned pathetic fool. So you know what James, I'm breaking up with you, because you're not perfect, you're far from it. And these girls, they better be f***ing amazing, cuz guess what, I know it sounds arrogant, but I am amazing, and you can kiss my ass." And all that James heard was dial tone. It hit him like a ton of bricks, Willy had just told him everything he already knew but never admitted, and it made him want to be better.

**AT ROCQUE RECORDS**

Logan and Carlos sat in the lobby, watching the girls' performances in Coley's garage. They were really good, and it was days like these, where they had bad harmonies, or couldn't get the song just right, that they felt bad that they were out in LA and the girls, who worked their butts off weren't. The camera zoomed in on Georgie, rocking out on the drums and a smile danced across Carlos's face, Georgie got so into it, her head banging along with the underlying beat while her hands moved wildly with the rhythm, the camera moved to Ally's fingers across the frets as her solo came on.

"look at her go." Logan pointed out. The camera panned out to show all of Ally. "She's doing her tongue thing too." Logan showed carlos. Ally had this weird habit that Logan had noticed, where when she concentrated her tongue poked out the corner of her mouth. Willy's voice filled the Lobby as she came back in on the chorus.

"where is that coming from?" Gustavo yelled, barging out of his office. The boys paused the video.

"Where is what coming from sir?" asked Logan.

"A girl, singing, really well. Griffin wants another band, and I need something." Gustavo yelled, collapsing into one of the arm chairs.

"well, we were watching our friends from minnesota's band, their pretty good." Carlos suggested. He pressed play on the computer and _Epiphany_'s song came playing through the speakers.

"What number can I reach them at. I want them down here this weekend." Gustavo told the boys. Logan wrote down Ally's number for Gustavo, and he went into his office to bring the girls to LA.


End file.
